


I'm In Lesbians With You

by Tecc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tecc/pseuds/Tecc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Dean is asked about her sexual orientation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm In Lesbians With You

When asked, in the very few cases where it’s happened at bars, Dean will usually say she’s a lesbian. That’ll get some laughs, thumps on the shoulder or back, maybe an “I hear you” and she’ll play along and laugh with them. She doesn’t correct them. Dean never says that’s it’s not as much of a joke as everyone seems to think. It’d be stupid to try. Dean’s a man, after all. No matter how much a guy may like girls, he can never be a lesbian.

Dean usually drinks herself into oblivion and returns to the hotel without even looking at a girl after those conversations. Sammy always gives a bitchface when she stumbles in but helps her to bed and pats her head until she stops dry sobbing.

She'll feel better in the morning when the alcohol is out of her system. She always does.


End file.
